There are two well known cryptosystems based on algebraic code, namely McEliece public-key cryptosystem and Rao-Nam Private-key cryptosystem. Both systems are basically developed to be used for communication networks. McEliece system is based on the existence of Guppa codes, and Rao-Nam system is based on block codes.
In the above two systems, the key can be changed at any time and whenever it is needed, but in the case of the optical storage, Write Once and ROM types, the key which is used for encryption can not be changed, and should remain safe as long as the CD is in use, i.e., during the life-time of the storage media.
The advantage of the proposed cryptosystem over the above two systems is that our system do not add redundant data, and on the other hand it is faster, because it does not calculate parity checks. Also the key length does not affect the speed of the system.